U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,194 is incorporated herein by reference in entirety and discloses a cowl for the power head of an outboard motor that includes two bottom cowl members attached together by screws which also mount a latch bracket and a hinge member. The latch bracket supports a latch mechanism which, with the hinge member, serves to hold a top cowl member in place.